Is this Happiness? Or The Worst?
by silentXpoetry
Summary: One-Shot. Love is a rollercoaster. The ups in a relationship always conquer the downs. Kagome is in love with her boyfriend of 2 years, InuYasha, but their relationship has some issues to address in order for them to continue on in their blossoming relationship. Hopefully they'll be able to see eye to eye after a couple of fights.


Hi guys! I've had time to actually just write a one-shot! I'm working on a new story, very slowly, but surely! Hopefully It'll be ready to publish between Thanksgiving and Christmas! For now, here is a one-shot of Kagome and InuYasha!  
Read. Relish. Review.

* * *

"My old man gave me everything I wanted. Drugs. Money. Power. Glory. That was his motto." Kagome typed on her computer. She was working on her new song about her cheap Hollywood thrills. A loud crash from downstairs interrupted her flowing creative juices.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath. She slammed her laptop closed and stood up from her desk chair to stretch. Just as she was about to light her cigarette that hung loose from her lips, a loud knock on her door startled her. She quickly hid the cigarette and lighter in a jar that was on her desk.

"Come in." She tried to sound calm and collected, but she still prepared herself for the worse.

"Gladly!" A man yelled from the other side of the door. Without him giving it a second thought, he barged through the door he swung opened and pointed a gun at Kagome.

"Really InuYasha? We're going to do this again. Fuck you." She retrieved her cigarette and lighter from the jar and lit it right in front of him.

"No smoking in the house Kagome." He coldly commanded her to put it down, but she refused. In a quick swipe, he snatched the cigarette from her lips and threw it on the marble bedroom; he stomped on it a few times to make sure it was out.

"Screw you." She turned away from him and headed towards her bathroom.

"Oh no you don't." He aimed and fired at the bathroom door - a warning shot.

Now mad, like a bat out of hell, Kagome strutted across the floor over to where InuYasha was. She did what her father trained her to do and managed to get the gun away from her boyfriend. Now he was on the other side of the gun.

"You're drunk InuYasha. What? Did you lose at another poker game?" She rolled her eyes and opened the cylinder of the revolver, causing the bullets to fall out of the chamber and clink onto the marble floor. She smirked at the hanyou and turned on the balls of her feet back towards the bathroom.

"Damn it Kagome! Get back here!" Quicker than the speed of light, InuYasha ran ahead of Kagome and blocked her entrance to the bathroom.

"I want to take a shower. Move out of the way!" She tried to push him aside, but her human strength was no match for his demon strength.

"No fucking way." InuYasha grabbed the ties of her satin bathrobe and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't do this. You're drunk..." Kagome mumbled. Her being this close to his bare chest was causing her anger to slowly dissipate. She hated but loved him when he was intoxicated beyond any demon means; in fact, it made him seem sexier to see nothing but lust in his demonic eyes.

"...Mate." He growled. He was completely turned on by seeing his girlfriend in nothing but a satin pink nightgown that reached mid-thigh, her nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric, and no panties on. Oh god how his penis was aching against the inside of her thigh.

Kagome felt him harden against her thigh and turned red,"See now? You've transformed. You've got to stop doi-"

He shut her up by forcefully pressing his lips on hers. Kagome succumbed to his demonic side and let him have at it. She opened her mouth a little and he delved in. Their tongues slid against each other and moans were tossed every other second out of their mouths. She gripped and entangled his hair around her right hand. He had already found his way up her nightgown was fondling her right breast in his right hand.

In a quick swipe, Kagome found herself being carried by InuYasha towards the bed.

_Oh shit. I haven't taken my birth control pill this morning. Fuck._

"InuYasha...I haven't taken my pill this morning." She kept trying to get off the bed but InuYasha already let out his demonic side; he wasn't having his mate run off now.

"Don't care. I need inside you now." He bit down on her mate mark, causing a gasp to be released from her mouth.

"You aren't thinking!" She kicked him where it hurt, but it barely fazed him. He pinned her legs down with his and started to literally tear her nightgown and robe off.

"My Mate." He smiled at his now naked Kagome.

Kagome knew there wasn't any changing him back soon. Now she had to deal with the possibility of becoming pregnant.

_Just when my music career has taken off too._

She sighed.

_Is this happiness?_

She felt him pound into her. Over and over. Damn it felt good. She enjoyed it, but hated that he was the one who initiated it.

"I fucking hate you!" She screamed at him over and over. She planted a kiss on his lips and bit down on one of his soft ears. That drove him overboard.

He bent down, still thrusting in and out, and started to play with her nipple in his mouth. He sensed the immediate over-arousal that leaked between his Kagome's legs.

_The bitch released before I did!_

In a few more minutes, he finally released inside her and fell beside her, still connected between the legs.

"You damn dog." Kagome cursed under breath. He smirked and pulled her closer to his chest.

10 minutes went by and their breaths evened out, both fully asleep and naked, snuggled against one another.

After a good day's rest, Kagome woke up in an empty bed of red satin sheets. She sighed and pulled herself up into a seating position. It was then she realized how sore she was.

"Ow! He was too rough this time around." She told herself. She felt for her mate mark and sighed. She was stuck with him. But oh how she loved him.

_I do love you, InuYasha. Your gambling problem though..._

She wrapped herself up in the satin sheet and slowly got out of bed to check herself out in the mirror.

Nothing too serious. A hickey on her neck and a bruise on her breast. She looked at her stomach and heaved a huge sigh.

_Knowing that damn dog, his sperm is strong enough to swim through a hurricane._

She laughed at the thought of a million InuYasha sperms circling in a hurricane.

"What's funny?" A voice behind her asked. Kagome quickly covered herself in the sheet and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Nothing." She smiled as she advanced toward him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist but stopped dead cold when he smelled blood. He grabbed her by the shoulders to look directly at him. Her wince didn't go unnoticed.

"Kagome...what did I do to you?" The scent of blood pained him.

"You're fine InuYasha." She shrugged him off with a soft smile and turned to walk to her closet. InuYasha had placed his foot on the sheet, causing it to fall off Kagome.

She shuttered at the sudden rush of cold air that enveloped her body, but she felt a warmth spread across her back and arms wrap around her neck.

"A bruise on your mate mark and nipple. Damn it. I went too far early this morning." He held her tighter, like trying to protect her from himself.

Kagome felt a few warm drops of water on her neck and sighed.

"I'm fine InuYasha, nothing to be worried about it. Let's just refrain from sex for a while. I'll heal fast because I'm connected by you." She turned and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm glad you weren't in heat. I don't particularly want pups, even though my demon is ready for it. I'll be taking care of them, not him." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Relief flushed through her body.

"Thank god! My music career is taking off and I don't need babies now." Kagome walked towards the bathroom door, a hole still in it from last night.

"True. Can I shower with you?" He smirked. He blacked out early this morning and didn't remember anything after he lost the poker tournament. Maybe she forgave him?

"Sure. But no funny business or I'll shoot you again." She pointed to the hole in the door and winked at him.

"Wha-What? Did you pull a gun on me?!" He started shedding his clothes off as he walked through the bathroom door.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She wrapped her arms around his bare neck and pecked him on the lips before turning around to adjust the temperature on the shower.

* * *

"Tell me what you say now? Tell me what you say? Come again?" Kagome angrily yelled at InuYasha.

"I said you can rot in hell, Kagome." InuYasha was furious.

That comment made Kagome blow a fuse,"You're shit, InuYasha. I come home early to surprise you, and what do I find? Kikyo naked in your bed!"

"Nothing happened!" He yelled the same thing at her for the 50th time.

"Maybe that's why you've been coming home late. It isn't because of your stupid late-night poker games! You've been fucking that whore! You damn disgusting half-breed!" That was final straw from Kagome's mouth that broke InuYasha.

Smack!

Only a few seconds later did both parties register what just happened.

InuYasha withdrew his hand and stared wide-eyed at his beautiful girlfriend of 2 years. She had a look of utter disgust that was directed at the wild animal in front of her.

"Ka-Kagome?" He slowly started but Kagome had already ran away from his sight.

After their last argument, Kagome shut herself up in their bedroom. A few sobs left her mouth and she cradled her burning cheek before she reached into their closet and pulled her suitcase down from the top shelf, all the while listening to his empty promises that got louder as he approached their door.

"Kagome, get your ass in here! I told you I'm sorry! Baby don't leave me!" The man's voice softened by the time he reached their bedroom door. He could hear her shuffling around and throwing things behind the door.

"You're the worst InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, knowing her voice reached his demonic ears. She continued to snatch her clothes off their hangers and throw them in her suitcase. This was it. She forgave him for basically raping her after he got drunk from losing a poker game a few months ago. She was done.

"Kags..." InuYasha's ears folded back. He could easily rip the door off it's hinges, but their recent argument went a little too far. Too far even for him.

"Don't start the pity party InuYasha. I dealt with this from Kouga; I don't need it from you." She shut her suitcase lid and zipped it closed.

"Damn it Kagome! You know how much I love you! I went too far!" InuYasha's frustration was building up again. His demonic side was wanting to surface.

"I don't know what else you're capable of. You're not the man I met 2 years ago." She braced herself before opening their bedroom door. She rolled her eyes as InuYasha tried to trap her.

"Baby don't..." He raised his claw to her sore cheek and stroked it. A subtle, vibrating rumble erupted from his chest, trying to calm his mate down.

"Inu...don't." She swatted his hand away and tried again to move past him, but this time he caught her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. She struggled against him, listening to his sweet nothings trample over each other.

"I don't need you, but I want you. I don't mean to, but I love you." She heard him whisper. She stopped struggling against him and just let him hold her. She listened to his heart thump softly against her ear; it was relaxing.

"You know what you've done to me. I've been through worse than you. I just can't keep running away." Kagome mumbled. She looked up at him and met his golden eyes, filled with sadness and regret. He nodded.

"Your pride is in the way." She said. He nodded again and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know that since we've mated, you can't really leave. When I asked you to mate, I meant through everything." He sincerely told her.

Kagome felt her neck throb. The mate mark. She was reminded yet again.

_We're mates. I...I don't know what to do._

InuYasha noticed her hesitation and answered for her," I know. But I got carried away."

Kagome pushed on his chest, trying to get him off her. He sighed and released her from his grasp. As soon as he did, she fell down to the floor and started crying.

"Kagome..." He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her chin, bringing his lips closer to her.

Kagome wanted to pull way so bad. Her brain was yelling to get the hell out of the apartment, but her heart was telling her that her hanyou had meant what he said. The tears ceased when InuYasha gained entrance between her lips.

_Why is this so confusing? I left Kouga for reasons like this...but InuYasha. I know he's different._

The kiss went a little past what Kagome felt was right at the moment, so she pulled back when his tongue was trying to claim dominance.

"I can't-I don't-I..." She was so damn confused! It was both of their faults for what happened. She did step out of line, but so did he; even more so.

InuYasha sensed the confusion coming from within his mate; she was battling against herself in all sorts of ways, like she always did when deciding on something important.

He slowly breathed out and explained himself," I just took dinner off the stove when I heard the doorbell ring..."

Kagome stopped arguing with herself and looked up to give her undivided attention to her mate.

"I opened the door and there stood Kikyo wearing her birthday suit. Appalled, I told her to go home because she wasn't welcome here. She persistently barged in past me and grabbed me by the arm. I knew her intentions. I told her to get out of our apartment, but she darted down the hall and jumped on the bed. I was trying to get her out when you walked in..."

Kagome's heart dropped. She accused her own boyfriend, mate, other half, of something terrible. She felt fresh tears trickle down her sore cheek.

"No! Kagome it isn't your fault! I would have done the same thing if I saw Kouga here. Actually, he'd probably be dead." InuYasha lightly chuckled. Kagome smiled at the thought.

"He'd be in a coma, wouldn't he?" Kagome's melodious laugh filled InuYasha's perked up ears. He sensed happiness, not so much as sadness now.

"Damn right." He smirked.

"I'm sorry for calling you names InuYasha." Kagome hugged her other half.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, my dear mate." He returned the embrace, nuzzling into her sweet-scented hair in the process.

"Can you help me unpack?"

"With delight."

He helped her up off the floor and reached behind him to grab her suitcase. He followed her into the bedroom to help her unpack the messy suitcase.

No more trust issues should arise. Each trusted the other to know their boundaries from now on. The love each other had for one another could erase any bad memories.

Love is a rollercoaster after all.


End file.
